GI Joe vs. Cobra-Broken Hearts and Broken Bodies
by luigi23113
Summary: Doctor Jonathan Williams was a lonely man-and the Baroness uses that to her advantage! Gues-starrind Optimus Prime.


Authors note: This takes place years before my Snake Slave story in the Transformers section.  
  
GI Joe  
  
Broken Heart and Broken Bodies  
  
*New York City. Mid Day. Everything seems normal. But it isn't. Upon closer inspection, something has obviously gone awry. On top of a building, one man stands near the edge. Police officers are trying to coax him down. At the foot of the building, Duke, GI Joe commander looks up at the figure silouhetted against the sun. Suddenly, Optimus Prime, Autobot commander, pulls up in truck form and stops next to Duke. Optimus transforms to robot mode, and looks at Duke.  
  
Duke: *not looking at Prime* Hello, Prime.  
  
Optimus: *now looking at the building* Duke. So, what are you doing here? I didn't think they'd call in GI Joe for this type of mission.  
  
Duke: Normally, they don't. But this is a very special occasion; if you can call suicide "special". That man up there, Jonathan Williams, has had connections to Cobra.  
  
Optimus: Cobra? Well, I'll be a Sharkticon's internal processor.  
  
*Back on the rooftop, Jonathan seems about ready to jump.  
  
Jonathan: You don't understand! She was everything to me, man!  
  
*Back at ground level.  
  
Optimus: *sigh* Its seems so strange. We Cybertronians take life for granted. If we die, we can be re-activated. To see a lifeform with such a small lifespan willingly take it's own life.I just don't understand.  
  
Duke: Maybe you will, Prime. Maybe you will. You see, it all started three months ago, at Jonathan's computer firm. He was working to create a new computer specifically for the purpose of combat evaluation. I don't need to tell you how advanced that would make our society; you probably already know. A machine capable of flawlessly predicting the movements and tactics of our enemies. Needless to say, Cobra wanted it. We were sent to guard Jonathan and his crew.  
  
*Three months prior.  
  
*Outside Williams Laboratory, GI Joes have set up camp, and are on guard for Cobra attacks.  
  
Shipwreck: Hey, I'm bored. Why do we have to guard this stupid factory, anyway?  
  
Lady Jaye: You know very well that Cobra wants their new combat evaluation program! We have to protect that technology!  
  
Shipwreck: It isn't technology until it's built, sister.  
  
Lady Jaye: And how would you like it if it was developed for Cobra?  
  
Shipwreck: Eh, who asked you!  
  
*At Cobra's temporary base under Ellis Island.  
  
Destro: GI Joe is protecting the factory.  
  
Cobra Commander: So, I was correct! Why would GI Joe protect something if it didn't contain important information?  
  
Zartan: What if it's a trap?  
  
Cobra Commander: Grr. COBRA! PREPARE TO ATTACK WILLIAMS LABORATORIES!  
  
*A short distance away from the Brooklyn Bridge, a secret hatch opens. Cobra Hiss Tanks filled with Cobra Claws deploy and head for Williams Laboratory. At the lab.  
  
Flint: So, Duke. Are you sure Cobra will be coming here?  
  
Duke: Positive. Cobra can't resist bait like this.  
  
*On cue, the Cobra battlecry echoes over the plains. Cobra Hiss Tanks pour over the hilltop. Cobra Commander, Zartan, Destro, and the Baroness get out first and direct the Cobra Claws to the Joes.  
  
Flint: When you're right, you're right!  
  
Duke: Yo Joe!  
  
*The Joes go into battle with Cobra. Since the soldiers are so close together, hand-to-hand combat is necessary. Snake Eyes easily cuts through the Claws, right up to Destro.  
  
Destro: Well, GI Joe. We meet in combat. Prepare yourself!  
  
*Destro attempts to punch and kick Snake Eyes, but misses. He then pulls out a pistol, but Snake Eyes cuts off the barrel, and then slices off Destro's mask. Destro attempts to hide his face, as Storm Shadow jumps in to attack Snake Eyes. They do battle. Meanwhile, Cobra Commander is being showered with fire from Joe airplanes sent to help with the battle.  
  
Cobra Commander: No! We are outnumbered! COBRA! Retreat!  
  
*The Cobra Soldiers retreat back to the Cobra base, leaving their injured and dead behind. Later, the Joes are taking many soldiers back to their base, and others are being shipped to the morgue. Jonathan is outside, looking much better and well-groomed, talking to Duke.  
  
Duke: Well, Mr. Williams, I don't think they'll be coming back.  
  
Jonathan: Thank you, Duke.  
  
*Shipwreck walks up behind Duke.  
  
Shipwreck: Oh, you know we'll do anything to help a man in need!  
  
Duke: Well, we'd better be heading back. Keep your eyes open for any Cobra threats, Mr. Williams.  
  
Jonathan: Will do, Duke. Will do.  
  
Duke: *narrating* The next week, Jonathan was in his lab, working on the computer program.  
  
*Just as Duke said, Jonathan Williams is working on the program. Suddenly, a woman with long, black hair walks in.  
  
Jonathan: Hello? Who are you?  
  
Woman: My name is Doctor Sally Smith. I'm your new assistant.  
  
Jonathan: I don't recall asking for a new assistant.  
  
Sally: Your old one quit; the company hired me as a replacement.  
  
Jonathan: He quit? When?  
  
Sally: They, uh, didn't say.  
  
Jonathan: Hmm. well, Sally, how much do you know about our research?  
  
Sally: I was given a short briefing before coming in today.  
  
Jonathan: Well, we've gotten the main program done; we just need to get the bugs out, polish it off before sending it to the army.  
  
Sally: I see.  
  
Jonathan: You see, when I implant the combat simulation from last weeks battle between GI Joe and Cobra, it.  
  
*Jonathan trails off as Sally listens in, following his every word. The two work together, smiling at each other from time to time. They work late into the night, and when it's time to go.  
  
Jonathan: Uhh. Sally?  
  
Sally: Yes, Doctor?  
  
Jonathan: Well, I was just wondering.  
  
Sally: Yes?  
  
Jonathan: Are you.you know.doing anything Friday?  
  
Sally: Doctor! We just met!  
  
Jonathan: Yes, well.  
  
*Sally smiles.  
  
Sally: I'd be happy to.  
  
Jonathan: Well, then.I, uhh.I guess I'll see you Friday!  
  
Sally: I guess you will! Good night, doctor!  
  
Jonathan: Good night, Sally!  
  
*Sally walks out of the room. As soon as she is out of hearing range, she pulls out a micro-communicator and talks into it.  
  
"Sally": Baroness to base. Baroness to base.  
  
Destro: This is base. Continue, Baroness.  
  
Baroness: Everything is going according to plan. The poor doctor is infatuated with me.  
  
Destro: Excellent. Continue with your mission. Destro, out.  
  
*Baroness turns off her communicator and leaves the laboratory.  
  
*That Friday, Jonathan and "Sally" are on their date at Joe's Diner. The two are laughing.  
  
"Sally": Oh, oh.*giggle*  
  
Jonathan: Well.  
  
*Flint and Lady Jaye walk in.  
  
Flint: Well, look who it is!  
  
Jonathan: Well, I'll be! GI Joes!  
  
*"Sally" slouches down in her seat, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
Lady Jaye: It seems great minds think alike! Who's your friend?  
  
Jonathan: Oh, this is Sally, my new assistant at the lab.  
  
"Sally": Good to.good to meet you.  
  
*"Sally" and Lady Jaye shake hands.  
  
Lady Jaye: Good to meet you, too!  
  
Flint: Say, uh, doc-when's the program going to be finished?  
  
Jonathan: Oh, we're ironing out the bugs as fast as we can!  
  
*The waiter comes to collect the check. Jonathan gives it to him.  
  
Jonathan: Well, we'd better be going! Nice seeing you again!  
  
Flint: You, too! Goodbye!  
  
*After the two leave, Flint and Lady Jaye move to their seat.  
  
Flint: Did you notice something strange about the doctor's little friend?  
  
Lady Jaye: The Baroness.  
  
Flint: Right. Duke will want to hear this.  
  
*Back at Joe headquarters.  
  
Duke: You say the doctor was with the Baroness?  
  
Flint: No doubt about it.  
  
Duke: Maybe. But we don't have any actual proof it was the Baroness. What do you think, sir?  
  
General Tomahawk: Keep this Doctor Williams under keen observation. I don't want Cobra getting that technology.  
  
Flint: Roger. Yo Joe!  
  
Duke/Gen. Tomahawk: Yo Joe!  
  
*Weeks later, at the lab, Doctor Williams and "Sally" are celebrating.  
  
Jonathan: It's done! It's done!  
  
"Sally": Way to go, doctor!  
  
Jonathan: I've got to contact GI Joe and tell them the good news!  
  
*At the GI Joe headquarters, Duke is pacing back-and-forth in front of the computer screen. Suddenly, the face of Jonathan appears in the screen.  
  
Jonathan: Good news, Duke! The program is complete and will be shipped in the morning!  
  
Duke: That's good to hear, Jonathan. By the way, have you noticed any Cobra activity lately?  
  
Jonathan: No, Duke, I haven't!  
  
Duke: Good. Keep the program under close guard until tomorrow's shipment. We still must be careful to keep this out of Cobra's hands.  
  
Jonathan: Will do. Out.  
  
*Jonathan disappears from the screen. Duke then walks up to the computer and hits a button. Duke's half-brother, Lieutenant Falcon appears on the screen.  
  
Duke: Falcon! Report!  
  
*Falcon is hiding in an air vent, spying on the events below.  
  
Falcon: As we expected. "Sarah" is, in fact the Baroness. Wait, she's doing something.  
  
Baroness: Calling Cobra Base.Calling Cobra base.  
  
Zartan: This is Cobra base. Report, Baroness.  
  
Baroness: The program is ready. The shipment is tomorrow. Be there, first thing. Baroness, Out.  
  
Falcon: Oh, boy. They're gonna' attack the shipment tomorrow. First thing in the morning.  
  
Duke: Roger. Report back to base, immediately. We need to prepare for attack.  
  
Falcon: Roger. Out.  
  
*The next day, CD ROMs containing the program are being shipped off to branches of the military. Suddenly, the roar of jet engines erupts, and, out of nowhere, Cobra Hiss tanks and other weaponry converge on the laboratory.  
  
Jonathan: Cobra!  
  
Destro: Cobra! Attack!  
  
*The Cobra soldiers prepare to attack, but before they can, they are stopped short. The GI Joe battlecry echoes through the area, as every Joe and Joe vehicle converses on the Cobra offensive. The Cobra soldiers stop in their tracks.  
  
Cobra Commander: What are you waiting for, you fools! Destroy them! DESTROY THEM!  
  
*The Cobra soldiers resume their offensive. The Joes are unfazed, and the battle ensues. There is so much laserfire that neither side can advance. Jonathan, hiding from the battle, suddenly notices that "Sarah" is missing. He then goes looking for her. The sounds of the battle can still be heard in the background as he searches all over the Laboratory, calling for "Sarah". Finally, he can hear a voice coming from the computer room. He peeks in.  
  
Jonathan: Sarah?  
  
*Inside, the Baroness, still in common garb, but with her glasses on, is talking to Destro through her communicator, while holding a CD ROM.  
  
Baroness: Destro, I have the program! Call off the attack!  
  
*Jonathan is taken aback. In shock, he runs away, out of the laboratory, away from the battle. Meanwhile, the Baroness tries to make a run for it, herself, but Lieutenant Falcon jumps out of the ventilation in front of her.  
  
Falcon: Where you goin', toots?  
  
Baroness: Get out of my way, fool!  
  
Falcon: Now, that's not very nice!  
  
*The Baroness runs towards Falcon, who grabs her in a headlock and steals the CD from her.  
  
Falcon: I'll just be taking this!  
  
*Outside, Destro shoots a missile at the transport truck. Joe soldiers scramble as the truck is blown backwards into the laboratory. The truck is blown through the wall, knocking Falcon unconscious. The Baroness then grabs the CD from him.  
  
Baroness: Excuse me, but I believe this is mine.  
  
*The Baroness runs away from the laboratory and joins Destro in his Hiss Tank.  
  
Destro: Do you have the program?  
  
*The Baroness holds up the CD.  
  
Baroness: Of course!  
  
*The Cobra soldiers retreat, their mission complete. Later, Duke and Hawk stumble upon Falcon lying unconscious. Falcon starts to stir.  
  
Hawk: He's coming to!  
  
Duke: Falcon! Falcon!  
  
Falcon: Ergnh.wha?  
  
Duke: Falcon, what happened to the program?  
  
Falcon: Baroness.*Falcon faints*  
  
*Duke grunts. Back in the present, Duke and Prime are still as we left them.  
  
Duke: And that's the last we heard of him; until now.  
  
Optimus: Sad.  
  
Duke: Hm.  
  
*Suddenly, someone screams "He's jumped!". Prime and Duke look upward, and Jonathan has, indeed, jumped off the building. Duke, horrified, is fixated on the small figure of the man. Suddenly, Optimus jumps upwards. Duke glances to where Prime once stood, and back again to where Prime jumped.  
  
Duke: Prime, NO!  
  
*In midair, Optimus gently catches Jonathan in his hands, and begins his descent down, landing in front of Duke and tearing up the sidewalk. Optimus opens his hand, revealing Jonathan's shivering body.  
  
Jonathan: Hey, man. Just.just do it.just.I don't.I.I.  
  
Duke: Bring this man to a re-abilitation center. He needs help.  
  
*Two men help Jonathan, now in a straightjacket, into a van, where he is carted off.  
  
Duke: Well, Prime, thanks for your help today.  
  
Optimus: No problem. Always glad to help a Joe. I'd better get back to base. Goodbye, Duke.  
  
Duke: Goodbye, Prime.  
  
*Prime Transforms into truck mode and drives off, as Duke looks over the scene of the events that just transpired.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
